Kucing
by kiyoha
Summary: Ketika seorang Kiyoshi Teppei bertemu dengan seekor kucing-Ia menjadi ragu-sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu dia, atau kucing itu?/"Sudah, urusin saja kucing itu! Sana, main sama dia. Sampai tengah malam sekalian. Ajak tidur sekalian. Baka Kiyoshi."/"Hanamiya itu mirip kucing, ya!"/KiyoxHana, fluff-hatihatigatal- DLDR!


Kucing. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal makhluk lucu yang disebut kucing? Binatang yang ada dimana-mana, entah itu sebagai peliharaan atau sebagai kucing liar. Binatang manis dan manja, yang badannya dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu lembut. Banyak orang menyukainya. Dan oh ayolah, siapa juga yang bisa membenci binatang lucu satu ini? (kecuali karena alergi atau beberapa alasan lain—Si hijau dari Kiseki no Sedai misalnya.) Bahkan sampai ada kafe kucing. Ya, karena itu! Karena banyak sekali yang menyukai binatang manis ini, maka ada kafe kucing itu.

**"Yak, pus, sini… Anak baik."**

…Salah satunya ya dia.

* * *

**Kucing**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © kiyoha**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**fuwafuwa, obsesi berlebihan kepada kucing, maybe typo(s), couple!KiyoHana, campursari, membuat gatal, dan serentet keanuan lainnya. Jika tidak kuat tolong siapkan whiskas di samping anda, lalu lemparkan ke gadget anda! /ditabok/ DLDR!**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

"Aakh, sudahlah, lepaskan kucing itu, _baka_."

"Eeeh? Tapi dia manis sekali, sih, Hanamiya!"

Ya. Sang _center_ dari Seirin—Kiyoshi Teppei benar-benar suka dengan kucing. Entah itu anak kucing, kucing mahal, kucing rumahan, bahkan kucing garong pun ia perlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Alasannya? Katanya sih kucing itu manis, _fluffy_ dan manja, makanya ia sangat suka dengan kucing. Ah, pokoknya kucing itu binatang termanis di dunia!

"…Terserahlah." ucap Hanamiya kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel yang ia bawa. Rencananya sih, Kiyoshi menemani Hanamiya berkeliling kota untuk membeli kebutuhan klub basket—_modus-modus sekalian kencan_—tapi sepertinya rencana itu jadi terhambat karena seekor makhluk kecil berkaki empat yang mereka temui di samping toko.

Memang, Kiyoshi Teppei kalau sudah ketemu yang namanya kucing, nggak akan lepas lagi kecuali kucing itu kabur atau ada paksaan, atau semacamnya. Tapi ya, sukanya pada kucing sudah keterlaluan banget! Masa sih, waktu kencan saja dia malah memperhatikan kucing, dan bukan kekasihnya?

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja! Toh aku sudah mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan. Dah." Lelah menunggu, Hanamiya pun merebut tas-tas belanjaannya dari Kiyoshi dan beranjak pulang. Tadinya sih ia berniat untuk makan malam bersama di luar, tapi… Daripada dikacangin melulu, ya nggak?

"Lho, lho, Hanamiya, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kiyoshi yang akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya—masih sambil menggendong kucing. Melihat itu, Hanamiya menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka, kembali berjalan seolah Kiyoshi tak ada di sana.

"Hanamiyaa~?"

**_Dasar kekasih nggak peka._**

"Sudah, urusin saja kucing itu! Tuh, dia sepertinya masih mau bermain denganmu. Sana, main sama dia. Sampai tengah malam sekalian. Ajak tidur sekalian. _Baka _Kiyoshi." ucap Hanamiya sebal sambil menunjuk kucing tak bersalah itu. Berkat kalimat barusan, mau tidak mau Kiyoshi mengerti maksud kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Hanamiya, kok ngambek, sih?"

**_Lagian bukannya gandeng kekasih tercinta malah gandeng kucing. Banyak lagi. Mau punya harem kucing apa?_**

"Siapa yang ngambek, _baka_." jawab Hanamiya. Sekali lagi sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi membuang muka dan melangkah pergi. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kiyoshi melambaikan tangan pada kucing tadi dan menyusul sang kekasih. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan Hanamiya yang sepertinya masih ngambek.

"Sini, biar aku bawakan barang belanjaanmu. Lalu, kita tidak jadi makan di luar, Hanamiya?"

"…Kita makan di rumahku saja. Di rumah banyak bahan makanan. Nanti kumasak jadi nabe atau semacamnya."

Kiyoshi menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, sepertinya kekesalan Hanamiya sudah mereda. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan dingin kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum lembut. Hanamiya hanya memandangnya datar, akan tetapi pipinya merona—disebabkan oleh suhu udara yang menurun, atau karena debarannya?

* * *

"Ah, _ofuro_-nya benar-benar nyaman dan hangat. Maaf jadi merepotkan, Hanamiya." ujar Kiyoshi selepas mandi. Helai brunetnya yang tertutup handuk kecil masih basah, air menetes sampai mengenai dada bidangnya. Mendadak Hanamiya merasakan pipinya memanas lagi.

'_Memang tubuh Kiyoshi itu bagus sekali, sih…Bisep, Trisep, otot punggung dan dadanya—semuanya terbentuk sempu…Eh, apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Hanamiya Makoto!'_

Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, Hanamiya berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil selembar kaus besar lalu memberikannya ke Kiyoshi. "Ini… Kaus lama ayahku. Kalau mau pakai, pakai saja. Sudah jarang dipakai juga."

_Gawat, gawat, gawat. Berada sedekat ini dengan tubuh Kiyoshi membuatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi._

"Ah, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya…"

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Hanamiya balik. Ia sudah sibuk saja mengaduk-aduk nabe di dapur. Baunya tercium sampai ruang tamu, harum sekali.

"Ng… Itu, orang tuamu—tidak, ibumu, belum pulang?"

"Ah. Hari ini ibuku ada urusan dengan klien di luar kota, jadi ia takkan pulang beberapa hari ini." jawab Hanamiya sambil terus mengaduk nabe di kompor, sesekali mencicipinya.

"Oh, begitu."

**Tunggu. Mereka. Berduaan di rumah Hanamiya.** Biasanya kan, jika seorang _seme_ mendengar orang tua sang _uke_ sedang tidak ada di rumah, maka ia akan langsung bersemangat—tapi tidak, Kiyoshi terlalu baik untuk berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan jika tiba-tiba pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya, ia takkan melakukan 'hal itu'. Sekarang saja, pikirannya saja hanya tertuju pada makan malam.

_Kapan lagi makan masakan Hanamiya? Ada bagusnya juga mereka tidak jadi makan di luar._

**"Makan malam sudah siap."** Panggilan sang kekasih di telinga Kiyoshi terdengar seperti panggilan malaikat—bukan, bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa pastinya. Dengan segera ia melangkah ke ruang makan dan duduk manis di meja.

.

.

**"_Itadakimasu._"** ucap mereka bersamaan, kemudian masing-masing mulai mencelupkan sumpit ke dalam nabe, mengambil isinya.

"Enak!" seru Kiyoshi dengan refleks. Ia langsung mengambil makanan lagi dari dalam nabe, dan melahapnya seakan-akan itu makanan terenak di dunia. Hanamiya menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menanggapi.

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Ya! Benar-benar enak! Mirip seperti buatan nenekku."

"Hmm… Yah, syukurlah." ujar Hanamiya dengan malas. Ia kembali sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Kalau dibilang masakannya enak sih sudah biasa. Toh tim Kirisaki Daiichi juga sering menumpang makan di rumahnya kalau sudah terlalu malam. Kalau hanya pujian seperti 'enak' sih dia sudah—

**"…Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Rasanya aku jadi ingin makan masakanmu setiap hari."**

…

GLEK. UHUK UHUK. Hanamiya tersedak.

"A-Apa maksudmu, _baka_?! Mengatakan hal seperti itu ke laki-laki… Aneh, kan!" Salah tingkah, jemari lentiknya memainkan helai eboninya. "...Lebih baik kau katakan ke pelatih timmu itu."

"Kenapa nama Riko jadi dibawa-bawa? Yah… Mungkin aku akan mengatakan itu kepadanya kalau dia mau berhenti memasukkan bubuk protein ke dalam masakannya," Kiyoshi tersenyum masam. Jadi ingat saat Riko menyajikan makanan mematikan itu saat Winter Cup. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Yah, yah, terserahlah…"

"Ah, Hanamiya, bisa minta gelas? Aku butuh minum." pinta Kiyoshi. Mendengar permintaan sang kekasih, Hanamiya segera membuka lemari dapur dan menyodorkan sebuah mug kepadanya.

"Nih."

"Terima kasih~ Eh, mug ini lucu sekali, bentuk kucing~" ucap Kiyoshi kagum. Ia memandang mug itu lekat-lekat, bentuknya lucu sekali. Berbentuk seperti kepala kucing dan pegangannya berbentuk seperti ekor. Corak dan warnanya pun manis.

"Ah, itu… Kau suka kucing, kan? Jadi sengaja kukeluarkan mug itu."

"Begitu, ya? Iya, aku memang suka kucing, dan mug ini lucu sekali~"

"…"

_Tuh kan benar. Memang ia begini kalau melihat hal seperti kucing._

* * *

Seusai makan, mereka menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk menginap, karena hari sudah terlalu malam. Untung saja neneknya mengizinkan. _D__anuhukentahkenapaneneknyaterdengarsenanguhuk. _

Saat-saat santai dan menonton televisi berdua inilah, saat yang disukai Hanamiya. Mereka dapat mengobrol, atau berdebat tentang acara televisi, berebut remote televisi—dan yang penting, ia dapat merasakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah 'sepasang kekasih' atau naik pangkat seperti 'suami istri' di suatu keluarga. Aduh, cie banget ya.

Sementara Kiyoshi asyik menekan tombol di remote untuk mencari acara yang bagus, Hanamiya bergumul manja di pelukannya sambil membaca novel. Saat itulah, Kiyoshi menyadari bahwa…

**"Hanamiya, kau seperti kucing, ya!"**

...HAH

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah, kau bergulung-gulung manja seperti itu, mirip sekali dengan kucing~" ujar sang brunet sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hah. Ya-Yang benar saja. Kiyoshi, obsesimu pada kucing sudah keterlaluan deh, sepertinya." bantah Hanamiya seraya beranjak duduk di samping kekasihnya. Dia? Mirip kucing? Yang benar saja. Kalau hanya guling-gulingan seperti itu jadi mirip, berarti semua orang mirip kucing, dong?

"Kalau mirip kucing, kan... Teman setimmu ada tuh yang mirip banget sama kucing,"

"Tidak! Bukan wajahnya. Ini benar-benar. Kucing itu kan, biasanya berjalan dengan cuek dan tenang, kan? Namun tiba-tiba kucing dapat marah atau berubah sifat sampai kita tak dapat mengontrolnya, dapat juga bermanja-manja… Mirip dengan Hanamiya." tutur Kiyoshi sembari tersenyum lembut. "Saat aku mengelus kepalamu seperti ini… Juga mirip kucing, hahaha."

Hanamiya memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah. Entah mengapa malu juga kalau dibilang begitu. Kiyoshi kan suka kucing, dan dia mirip kucing, jadi—Akh! Hanamiya benar-benar sudah semerah tomat hanya dengan memikirkannya. Seketika ia teringat sesuatu, suatu hal yang harus ia ditanyakan…

.

"…Kiyoshi. Jangan-jangan kau memilihku jadi kekasihmu karena aku mirip dengan kucing? Lagipula, kenapa kau segitu sukanya dengan kucing, sih?"

"Eh? Kenapa aku suka dengan kucing? Hm~ Karena kucing itu binatang termanis, bulunya halus dan lembut, dan kucing juga menyingkirkan tikus yang kubenci. Pokoknya kucing adalah binatang yang nomor satu di dunia!" jelasnya dengan ceria. Aah, lihat wajah itu. Wajah senangnya saat membicarakan kucing. Aah, betapa irinya Hanamiya pada makhluk kecil berkaki empat itu.

"Enak, ya... Kucing itu. A—"

"Tapi, ya… Kau tahu?" Kiyoshi memotong ucapannya dan tersenyum memandang sang kekasih tercinta.

"Hm? Apa lagi?"

"Kucing itu binatang termanis yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. **Tapi tentu yang paling manis dalam duniaku…Hanya Hanamiya seorang.**"

_...EH._

_EH._

_APAH._

_INI YANG DI HADAPANNYA KIYOSHI APA MORIYAMA? GOMBAL AMAT._

Dengan cepat Kiyoshi berbalik arah dan berpindah duduk ke hadapannya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan _ricotta_ Hanamiya, "Kucing benar-benar halus dan lembut, **namun sensasi terhalus dan terlembut bagiku adalah, kulit putih mulusmu…**"

Cup.

**"…Dan bibirmu yang begitu lembut."**

Gyah! Hanamiya _shock_ seperti tersengat listrik nyasar. Sejak kapan Kiyoshi bisa agresif begini—Dia tak dapat membayangkan betapa merah dan aneh wajahnya sekarang. Setiap kata yang diucap Kiyoshi, terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Dan tentu saja, yang nomor satu bagiku—"

**"—CUKUP!"** Hanamiya bergerak mundur, tangannya yang sudah bebas refleks menyentuh bibirnya—akibat ciuman mendadak tadi. Dan rasanya… Kalau Kiyoshi terus melanjutkan kata-katanya… Jantungnya bisa meledak!

"Eeh, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya! Sudah, sudah, aku mengerti!"

"Hahaha, syukurlah. Hanamiya, tak ada alasannya kau iri dengan kucing. Justru harusnya kucing yang iri denganmu, ya?" Kiyoshi tertawa. "Oh, iya. Satu hal lagi… Aku bukannya memilihmu karena kau mirip dengan kucing, kok. Aku memilihmu karena ya… Satu alasan simpel. **Aku mencintaimu, Hanamiya. Lebih dari siapapun. Lebih dari para kucing.**"

"…"

Ah, God, Hanamiya kehabisan kata-kata. Kini ia hanya dapat memandang Kiyoshi yang tersenyum padanya dalam diam dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dasar Kiyoshi, berani sekali dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, haah. Padahal Hanamiya pada awalnya mengira Kiyoshi adalah kekasih yang polos, tidak agresif—

"Tapi kalau masih iri sama kucing, boleh kok setiap hari Hanamiya pakai _nekomimi_ dan ekor kucing, dan bermanja-manja seperti ini! Malah aku lebih senang!"

—Ia tarik kembali pikirannya.

**"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU, BODOH?! TERNYATA KAU SAMA SAJA MESUMNYA DENGAN YANG LAIN! KIYOSHI NO BAKA!"**

.

Yah, dengan begini, Hanamiya jadi mengerti bahwa ia 'lebih penting' dari kucing.  
Tapi tetap saja, jika Kiyoshi masih memerhatikan kucing daripada dia, maka ia akan ngambek lagi sampai Kiyoshi benar-benar hanya memerhatikannya!  
Karena ia dapat menggantikan hal yang ada pada kucing, dan kucing tak dapat menggantikan hal yang ada pada dirinya. Ya nggak?

.

**~END~**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

.

"Hanamiya, kau bilang aku sama mesumnya dengan yang lain, ya…?"

"Ya. Dan itu fakta."

"Awalnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini sih, tapi…"

"…?"

"Hanamiya, ayo kita ke kamar. Mumpung ibumu tak ada dirumah, **keluarkan saja suaramu seluruhnya! Ayo!**"

**"KIYOSHI BAKA! DASAR MESUM!"**

Jitakan manis pun mampir ke kepala brunet sang _center_. Yang dijitak hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya.

Yah, tapi Hanamiya juga tidak bilang 'tidak', kan? Apa jitakan itu dapat dianggap jawaban 'ya'?

* * *

**A/N**

**Doumooo Kiyoha desuuu *munculdaribalikgorden***

**Kali ini kiyoha mau beralih ke genre fluff-romance haha, gimana? Pairnya masih otepe utama kiyoha~ *w* /tjium /heh**

**Yah, jadi ini epep kilat kebutsemalam gara-gara kalap dititipin kucing sama tetangga yang lagi mudik, dan para kucing garong di sekitar rumah berantem sepanjang malam. Jadilah epep abalan ini *gulung***

**Ini sekalian ff penutup tahun, deh! Sampai jumpa tahun depaaan~ /ngacir/**

**kiyoha**


End file.
